The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more particularly to techniques for facilitating and automating the provisioning of resources in a cloud computer system.
Cloud computer is a model for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computer resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, and services). The services provided or accessed through the cloud (or network) are referred to as cloud services. Relatively intensive processing may need be performed by a cloud service provider to make cloud services available to a subscribing customer. Due to its complexity, much of this processing is still done manually. For example, provisioning resources for providing such cloud services can be a very labor intensive process.
Provisioning a cloud services is one relatively processor intensive task that may require provisioning of many different resources and/or resources types to enable a specific service request. Because resources can be shared and assigned on demand, provisioning resources for service requests can becomes a complex operation that grows in complexity as many services are continually requested, modified, and released from a cloud infrastructure. Errors can occur in a cloud infrastructure when such operations are performed. Without fine grained and adaptable error identification and error handling techniques, error detection and handling can become unmanageable and/or labor intensive.